


of cherries and steel

by kuntens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, this starts with broken!yujae but i swear they're gonna be together by the end..... at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntens/pseuds/kuntens
Summary: what can a prince that lost his crown and his love do for his lands?(jaehyun x yuta, fantasy!au)





	1. banished prince

**Author's Note:**

> (not continued for now)
> 
> this was based on game of thrones as you probably will understand. the story focuses more on yuta’s mental state and the events in the plot more than the romantic relationships. oh and, the oc _seo haeyoung_ is the reader from my old donghyuck fic “[gold](https://solaregf.tumblr.com/post/176059793440/gold)”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prince nakamoto yuta, the first of his name, was once the second in line to the throne of westlands. now, he's a simple runaway.

A banner with the sigil of two red cherries on pure black ground appeared in the sky accompanied by music and cheers all around.

“Long live the king!” An old man, a maiden, a child, they all shouted together. “Gods protect Lee Taeyong!”

A woman had some common sense, it seemed. “Gods save us… the old king’s body hasn’t even gone cold and already celebrating…”

“This lad cannot even be the little finger of the old king,” Someone else stated. “Gods indeed save us.”  

Prince Nakamoto Yuta behind the city walls smiled sadly as he walked his mare further away from the city, shivering with the cold wind throwing his long hair behind him.

The citizens did have a point. Yuta’s king father had died merely hours ago and his prince, now king, brother had wasted not a single second to claim the throne, then announce anyone who denies his reign as traitors to the whole country. It was quite ironic to think now that Yuta himself was complaining about people celebrating his brother’s reign while he had run away before even attending the funeral. _I’m no prince anymore, I shall not be expected there. And father loved his hound more than he loved me._

He kept riding for a time that felt like hours until he was on the edge of the forest just under a sakura tree. Those only grew around King's Landing, and were what the castle of the king of Westlands, Cherry Keep, got its name from. And where the house Lee had gotten their sigil from, two red cherries sharing a stem- except sakura trees did not grow cherries like the real cherry trees. Tales always told that the sakuras used to have big, juicy fruits twice the size of regular cherries that tasted like heaven, all until dark magic let its roots into the soil. The tales also told of a promised ruler that would come and end the dark once and for all, and Yuta when he was a kid used to dream of being that king. To be the hero promised ages ago. _I’m a no one now, and my mad brother is on the throne._

Frankly, Yuta had always known that Taeyong would be the king.

Out of the same womb, from the seeds of the same father, Taeyong and Yuta had always been one since birth. The twins had grown up together in the gardens of Cherry Keep chasing each other with wooden swords and the happiest of smiles; then at the chamber of their teacher, pretending to be interested as they both kept dreaming about the horseback riding lessons they preferred over the current one; learning to fight in front of the fountains with water splashing onto their bare chests, this time real iron swords in their hands; attending to the court to learn how to properly be a part of the nobles. Yuta had believed Taeyong was no different than himself when it came to feelings – they were the same blood and flesh, why would they differ in thoughts?

He was dead wrong. Whenever Yuta thought they were just playing with the wooden swords, Taeyong’s piercing gaze was wandering over Yuta to find the weak spots in his guard. Yuta never had any interest in lessons but Taeyong was always so eager to learn more and more and more – _Knowledge is power, dear brother. You might realize that before it is too late._ The time they got the real swords, Taeyong already knew what was the deficient part of Yuta’s defense and took it to his advantage, winning the duel and earning the praise of their master-at-arms. Yuta never showed any respect to anyone who didn’t deserve it and was never afraid to put his thoughts into words but Taeyong, with the sweetest smile sculptured on his face and the soft misleading voice of his, only uttered the same words the old lords expected to hear.

At the mere age of fifteen, Yuta had lost the last beam of hope left in his heart that his king father had the tiniest bit of love for him after overhearing his father speak to his brother one night. _One day these lands will be yours to rule, son. Keep this ring of mine as it shall bring wisdom and protection to you, and as a reminder that my support is forever yours against anyone, even of your own blood._

Don’t think he cared about being the king, though – it was the last thing on Yuta’s mind. Yuta only wanted to be _loved_ , not worshipped as a ruler; knowing his brother was only using him to climb his way to the throne with his father was supporting his brother and his mother dead, Yuta was left alone only and only to himself.

The upsides of being a prince, he had many different ways to keep himself entertained. The day after hearing the talk between his father and brother, Yuta had run to the courtyard to their master-at-arms with the first lights of the day, asking him for special lessons at dueling, archery, lancing, whatever one could think of. Taeyong was good with his words and since Yuta had no idea how to speak without coming off disrespectful, it was obligatory to find something that he was better at than him, knowing there was no way he could beat his brother when it came to speaking or languages. Of the same blood and flesh, but Taeyong was the mind and Yuta was the sword hand; a perfect combination it could’ve been if only the mind and hand had something to connect them- a _heart_.

Yuta _knew_. From moment he realized Taeyong was only using him as a tool, a ladder he could climb his way to throne, he knew Taeyong was the perfect king. He was only fifteen but even with the mindset of a youngster, Yuta was already aware how a real king was supposed to be. Forget what the old songs, the poets told - a true king was not a righteous man who only fought for honour, who took care of his citizens, who never did anything bad. A true king would be a liar, a liar who saw no wrong in killing an innocent one, a liar who would flee the moment he knew his lands were fallen.

His brother might’ve paid complete attention to his lessons but Yuta knew more than him, with all those nights he couldn’t sleep and decided to stay at the library. The castle’s library had thousands of rare parchments and handwritten books, with some of them being the only copies in the entire world and Yuta took full advantage of this, spending his time with his head buried in books, reading about history, art of dueling, alchemy… Whatever comes to one’s mind.

And with all the history books he had read, Yuta was full aware that all the kings who had brought their lands to their brightest was no good. With this knowledge, Yuta knew that his brother was the perfect king. Taeyong with his sweet and charming voice. Taeyong who found no shame in lying to climb his way up.  _Taeyong who could kill his own brother without hesitation._

One more thing Yuta was aware; he’d have to leave the castle once Taeyong became the king, at any costs- there was no way Taeyong would let him live.

The time had come quicker than expected.

Yuta shifted on the saddle, his grasp on the halters getting tighter as he looked around to see under the moonlight. _He wouldn’t let me down, wouldn’t he?_  He took a deep breath in hopes his heart would slow down a bit, knowing too bloody well that he was worried maybe a little too much and nothing could change that.

He had always believed that animals had a better understanding of emotions than humans, and the horse under him was proving him to be true with grubbing the ground every time he let out a small sigh. Taeyong would laugh at his face in clear disdain whenever Yuta talked about his own observations, not believing that his brother would be able to do such a thing - just like he had said right into Yuta’s face one time.

Yuta shook his head harshly to get rid of the unpleasant memories, light brown locks messily falling on his shoulders. Now was not the time. The prince wondered if there would ever be a time he was freed from the humiliation he had gotten? A side of him knew that would always stay like a scar that never faded, the other chose to ignore.

The sound of another horse was the thing that brought Yuta back from his thoughts. The prince had placed one hand on his sword and turned to the source of it and calmed down once he figured the owner of the tall silhouette.

“Your Grace.” The knight bowed his head to the prince slightly to show his respect.

A side of Yuta’s lips moved up. “I doubt there’s need for that anymore.

The knight’s eyes had a mischievous sparkle under the hood that covered his head. “Does not matter. You’re the prince for me, forever and always.”

Yuta’s stomach warmed up to the words in a way he had chosen to forget a long time ago - at least, he thought he did.

The knight slowly removed his hood and the unbelievably handsome face of him came into the view. Yuta found himself admiring his smooth but sharp features; a pair of cinnamon eyes placed perfectly in middle of a fairish face right over soft rose tinted lips that were accompanied by two little dimples at either sides – Ser Jung Jaehyun had a masculine beauty that could make anyone’s knees shake in either fear or admiration, depending on the situation. Yuta had never been in the first situation, thankfully – as much as he loved Jaehyun both as a worthy friend and something a little different, he’d definitely agree that the tall male would make a powerful opponent. _Let us pray things don’t go that far._

“My prince,” The words fell out of Jaehyun’s lips with ease. “While I agree that finally getting back together is exciting, I believe we should move. Prin- King Taeyong must have noticed your absence by this time.”

 _King Taeyong._ The title felt like a joke. Even with the knowledge Taeyong would indeed be the ruler of Cherry Keep and King’s Landing and the whole Westlands, Yuta had never expected that to happen so soon. But the war with Nyrio had brought a lot that was unexpected, just like the death of the Lord of Saltshore. Yuta was one to ignore rumours and ridiculous sayings such as magic but all that reading had given him a new way of seeing the world- why could magic not exist? Especially since both Lord Seo and King Lee had fallen sick around the same time and died following each other, with their enemy the king of Nyrio still alive. There were too many rumours about the infamous king and those were the last thing Yuta wanted to think about, especially after the letter he had received not so long ago.

At least Ironhold was at good hands with Ser Youngho and Lady Haeyoung siblings of House Seo being a flawless team to rule, plus the rightful heir to the throne of Sunsword, Lee Donghyuck, was at their side now too. But Cherry Keep? With Yuta’s mad brother being the only ruler, the banished prince was more than worried.

“You’re right.” Yuta cleared his throat before answering to Jaehyun finally. “We should get going.”

Jaehyun gave a brief nod as he commanded his horse to move. “Did you decide where we’re going, Your Grace?”

“Yes,” Yuta answered proudly since he had thought of the issue long ago. “I was thinking of Saltshore. House Seo have always been good friends of mine.”

Yuta was expecting to see a grin of approval on the knight’s face, but Jaehyun looked hesitant as he was biting his lower lip. “Have you… thought about this attentively?”

“Did you find anything wrong with my plan?” Yuta quirked a brow.

“Your Grace…” Jaehyun gulped down before turning around to face Yuta. “I know you trust them, but are you sure they would accept us?”

“Of course.” _Why would Jaehyun even question this?_ “Ser Youngho swears he’s our ally and Haeyoung would never let me down, as I never would her either. She fought beside me in many battles and saved my life countless times.”

“Lady Haeyoung isn’t the ruler of Saltshore,” Jaehyun said gently. “But _Lord_ Youngho is, and he would do what a lord would to protect his people.”

Yuta’s face crumpled in annoyance. “Youngho would not betray me.”

“Your Grace, let’s assume they took you in. And later, your brother tells them to return you because if they do not, he will march to Saltshore with all his force and take the place down, killing the innocent people and taking you any way. Ironhold is a strong castle but even that could not stand long against a siege. What do you think Lord Youngho would do then?”

The answer rolled out of Yuta’s tongue, blunt and quiet. “He would hand me in.”

“Precisely.”

“Jaehyun, while I do hate to admit, you have a point.” Yuta sighed while walking a hand in his hair. “Now tell me, where do you think we should be heading?”

This time, the knight showed no signs of hesitancy- even under the dim moonlight his face visibly lit up. “I know a place. You probably have not heard of it, but it is safe. I swear on my dignity.”

Yuta smiled. “I trust you.”

Jaehyun gave no answer but reached to give Yuta’s hand a quick squeeze before leading his horse front to lead the way.

Yuta knew Jaehyun did it just so he could hide his face. _The last time one of us used that sentence, it was him. Not me. I could never use it, not when I knew how things would end._

 

Yuta ended up being more than glad that he had brought Jaehyun along as the knight knew the area better than he did, and managed to find an inn that was both away and small enough that no one could find them.  Jaehyun had insisted that getting just one room would be better for safety and Yuta had been way too sleepy to resist, therefore he he had agreed. But now, lying in one bed together that felt too small, Yuta was regretting all of it. He was not even able to rest his eyes.

He turned around carefully once again, resting his head on the arm he placed under it. The prince then stared at the ceiling with his mind occupied more than it should be, sighing deeply. His gaze slowly averted to where a certain knight was curled in a peaceful sleep, making low snores every few seconds. Yuta was used to this, used to sleeping beside Jaehyun and listening to his steady breathing all night long except during those times, both of them would be in way less clothing and way more comfortable in each other’s embrace. _It’s been too long._

The truth was that Prince Nakamoto Yuta -once Lee Taeyang- the secondborn of the twin sons of the King of Westlands, the second heir to the throne and the ruler of the Riverlands and its Birdswhistle Castle, had gotten only one real friend through his entire life. Jung Jaehyun, the only son of a dead blacksmith from a small village no one even knew the name of, who got accepted into the Castle this or that way and ended up an aide, eventually a knight.

 _I was barely eight when I first saw him in the courtyard practicing,_ Yuta thought with grief. _He was seven. I was eleven when I first felt his lips on mine and he was ten, and we both swore it was a simple child’s game. Fourteen when I kissed him again, this time full aware. I was sixteen when he kneeled in front of my father’s Lord Commander of Kingsguard to stand up as Ser Jung Jaehyun of Fernsby, and seventeen when he was kneeling in front of_ me _to be accepted as my sworn shield where he swore to die protecting me. Eighteen when I first let his hands on my skin. Then twenty one when I let him go._

Yuta searched Jaehyun’s asleep face for a sign, but a sign of what? _And here I am again, twenty four and newly banished from my own lands, from my own crown, from all my rights, lying in the same bed with my sworn guard and once lover in an inn even the gods forgot, on my way to the end of the world. What does this tell of me?_  The prince was not so sure he would want an answer to that.

He stood up moments after realizing sleep was forbidden to him tonight and headed towards the table where a jug of wine looked so welcoming. Perhaps a bit of a drink would help, would not? At least his mind would run slower if he was drunk.

As he tasted the wine without caring about the taste, Yuta realized that it was a mistake since the wine was the sourest he had ever put on his tongue. Yuta still drank the entire glass he had filled for the sake of some relief, only to shake his head in disbelief. _I should have guessed that a place like this would of course serve literal horse piss instead of wine._ Yuta’s lips curled into a frown as his thumb danced along the edge of the glass. _I could have stolen a barrel of quality wine from my dear brother. It would only be fair after all he’s taken from me._

“Your Grace?” Jaehyun’s still sleepy voice was muffled by the pillow, but Yuta understood him.

“You should rest,” Yuta commanded. “Go back to sleep.”

But Jaehyun was a stubborn one. “So should you, Your Grace. We will have to leave early in the morning, even at dawn I say. You will need the rest, we will be horse riding for long.”

“I know, ser.” What even was the point of all this formality? “But I was not able to sleep, unfortunately. You should do it while you still can.”

With that, Jaehyun also stood up to his feet and walked towards the prince. “Is there something that bothers you, Your Grace?”

 _I was the heir to the throne hours ago, I’m a no one now and you’re asking that?_ “There is, but it is not anything you could fix.”

Jaehyun reached for the soft brown curls that fell onto Yuta’s cheeks to his shoulders, to tuck it behind his ear like he used to do so often. “Your Grace-”

Yuta avoided the touch with a swift move. “-it is nothing, ser. Believe me.”

“But…” Jaehyun’s hand lingered in the air where Yuta stood seconds ago. “There should be _something_ I could…”

“Ser,” Yuta cut him off harshly. “Do you remember what I made you swear on?”

Jaehyun’s hand fell. “Yes, Your Grace.”

“I assume you’re willing to keep your oath.”

“Of course. Unless you permit me, I will not do anything I swore on not doing.” Jaehyun’s eyes told a different story though. There was nothing the knight wanted more than pulling the prince into his chest and kissing him under the moonlight washing them, Yuta knew, and he had to stop the dream before it went too far.

Yuta turned his back towards Jaehyun to avoid the sad gaze of his. “Good. You’ve been a trustable friend for me and a good soldier for years. I absolutely value your presence, and I will keep things how I told you they would be, for a bit longer.”

“Yes, Your Grace.” Jaehyun’s words were so pained that it made Yuta question whether or not he was doing the right thing, but it did not matter, not at this point.

 _I’m the blood of the Nymph,_ he thought as he stared out of the window. _No one can know the correct thing to do better than me._ A long time later, perhaps, when Yuta would have come in peace with himself, he could learn to love Jaehyun again. Until then, this was the right thing.

_Then why does it feel so wrong?_


	2. lost brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> traveling is a good time for heartfelt discussions and resurfacing memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting this at almost midnight and haven't proofread it,, ignore any plotholes

As the rays of the rising sun began burning against his closed eyes, Yuta decided to open his eyes at last. His neck now hurt from leaning forward all that long but that was the only way he could pretend he was asleep, _which_ was the only way he could go without having to see Jaehyun.  And he for sure did not want to see the younger now, especially after last night.

Although it sounded like quite a bit had happened when Yuta said it like this, they had gone through a fair amount of nothing after Yuta had told Jaehyun to just go back to sleep. Yuta had also gone back after he had gotten sure that Jaehyun was asleep and had to do the most ridiculous thing ever: he put his sword between them. _It sounds like one of those tales mother used to tell, except it always was a princess instead of a prince. Quite ironic._

But it was a step in making Jaehyun realize that Yuta was determined on keeping whatever there was between them the same way- not that it did not hurt Yuta, it for sure did, but if he kept it going for such long time he could as well carry on longer, right?

“Your Grace,” Jaehyun said simply as he rode his stallion closer to Yuta’s mare. “Good morning.”

Yuta’s mouth curled towards one side as he reached for his wrist to find the piece of ribbon he kept there always. “Is that irony I sense in your voice, ser?”

“Oh?” Jaehyun’s brows knitted together. “It was not, Your Grace. I was merely wishing you-”

“-ser, you may relax.” Yuta laughed lightly as he tied his hair that reached just below his shoulders into a tail on his nape, not bothering to push the wayward curls back in it. “I was only fooling around with you.”

“I suppose it _is_ a good thing that nothing can alter your sense of humour, Your Grace.” Jaehyun’s smile was small, it didn’t reach his eyes enough to make them smile nor his cheeks enough to show his dimples.

Yuta shook his head to the sides with a quick move to settle his hair in place. “Right? Humour is simply what a man needs to go through hard times.”

The smile Jaehyun cracked this time was somewhat realer. “Then it truly makes sense your brother has none.”

And Yuta threw his head back with a loud laughter for the first time in so long; had it really been that much? Perhaps he should not have tried to avoid Jaehyun. “I swear on all gods no one can make me laugh like you do.” Yuta had to bite his tongue once he realized what he just said. _I really am determined._

Thankfully, though, Jaehyun was discreet enough to not comment on it. “It may not be written down in the guidebook of Kingsguard, but it _is_ our duty to keep the royalty entertained.”

“Then,” Yuta responded to Jaehyun’s sly grin with one of a same kind. “I indeed chose the right guard.”

“I never considered you had a choice, Your Grace.”

It was now Yuta’s turn to get confused. “What do you mean?”

“Your King Father had insisted you get a guard in all of a sudden,” Jaehyun stated in a voice so dull that it felt odd. “Then, I was chosen. It all happened so quick that I thought you did not have a say in it.”

Yuta shrugged briefly. “I was not _supposed_ to have a say in it, but you must have noticed that Lord Commander always loved me more than he loved my dear brother. All I had to do was to send him a few whispers and it was enough to make him assign you to me.”

Jaehyun swallowed. “Forgive my manners, Your Grace… but why me?”

“Why not you?” _I loved you and I needed you close to me._ “On gods, you are the only person I’ve ever trusted. You are talented in the courtyard and on battlefield –a trait some tourney knights cannot possess- and you have wits better than some royal advisors. I could not have chosen a better guard.”

 “There were multiple other knights twice my skills and twice my wits,” Jaehyun carried on stubbornly. _Will he ever change?_

“And twice your _age_.” Yuta dismissed him with a simple gesture. “I am shallow enough to want a young beautiful face around me all day instead of an old wrinkly one, if I’m set to have one all time long.”

That sent Jaehyun quiet. For a few minutes, at least, until he raised his voice with a simple question. “Is… that all?”

Yuta knew what he was asking. “It wasn’t.” _I’m not going to say what you want to hear._ “That was… that was when we lost Taemin. I needed someone I knew to hold on.”

Jaehyun nodded. “Your brother… he was a good man. And would be a better king than Taeyong can ever hope to be.”

 _Taeyong hopes to be the worst king he can be._ “Taemin would never be able to sit on the throne, even if he was here still. Taeyong was always king father’s favourite.” _Presumably because both Taeyong and father were two faced, lying demons._

“Do you think the king could…” Jaehyun’s swallow cut the question halfway.

“Taemin’s death was no more than an accident,” Yuta said firmly. _Though it did not seem like one_. “I do not want to consider that my king father nor brother would steep so low.” _They would. They both would._

Jaehyun bowed his head. “My apologies, Your Grace.”

 “I do wish he was here, though.” Yuta had never gotten the chance to get close with his brother, elder of a year, who was assigned with ruling the very south of the country, the lands just above Nyrio –whose lord, prince in name, was just about to cause a war. Taemin had grown up there in his castle, coming back to King’s Landing only for a few occasions every year. As the tension grew worse and worse, Taemin left Cherry Keep entirely to protect his lands from the constant attacks.

And when Yuta was seventeen, he got woken up one night by the news of his brother’s death. A sudden attack, was what they said. Yuta’s connections there said there had been no attacks. There had been absolutely no way to know, but the act of grief on Taeyong’s face that masked shining joy had showed more than it should.

“So do I.” Jaehyun’s voice brought Yuta back from his thoughts. “I did not know him better than you did, but he for sure was a good man.”

“He was all that connected me and Taeyong.” _The mind and the swordhand._ “Taemin was… Taemin was an amazing brother and an even better friend, there was not a single person who met him and could not say they did not enjoy his company. He was good with even Taeyong, if that should tell something.”

Jaehyun let out a low sigh. “You make it sound like you and Prince Taeyong could not get along without the help of someone other.”

Yuta shot Jaehyun a glare that wondered why he said such a thing. “Of course I do. Haven’t I been telling you the same thing for years?”

“Yes, Your Grace…” Jaehyun looked away into the horizon. “I was merely thinking how it would be if your younger brother survived.”

And there went Yuta’s heart, aching. “Ah…”

“My apologies, again.” Jaehyun did look bothered enough for it to sound genuine.

The words fell out of Yuta’s tongue with ease. “I was… so _thrilled_ to have a younger brother. I had been imagining it for months- I could not wait until he grew up and I was able to have someone of my blood whom I could be comfortable around.  Then… then he was born dead. And he took mother along.”

“I am deeply sorry, Your Grace…”

“There is nothing that requires you being sorry, ser.” Yuta swallowed, his mind swirling deep in thoughts in order to change the subject. “You still have not told me where we’re heading.”

Jaehyun’s face lit up after he heard the sentence. “Oh! My mistake. We’re heading somewhere you have told me you desire to visit one day, Your Grace.”

 _I have told you so many things, how am I supposed to_ \- “Ah, wait, I do remember!”

“How amazing,” Jaehyun chuckled.

“Your hometown!” Yuta exclaimed, moving his torso towards Jaehyun with wide eyes. “Are you sure that is safe?”

“Your Grace, I have told you thousands of times- just trust me.” Jaehyun seemed uncomfortable as he shifted on his saddle. “I’m afraid I simply cannot reveal more information.”

“If it was just anyone else but you, I would have assumed I am walking right into some kind of a trap, would I not?”

Jaehyun tensed so quick that it was almost fearsome. “I _swore_ on my bloody life to protect you and this is what you are thinking of, Your Grace? You assume I could watch you walk into a trap, while I… I…” Going quiet, Jaehyun turned his face around to hide himself from Yuta.

“You what, Jaehyun?” _I already know the answer._

“Why ask, Your Grace?” Jaehyun said between clenched teeth. “You already are aware of it.”

Yuta’s reply came out harsh. “I am. You are the one who should be aware of what is between the two of us, and how you should _forget_ it.”

“You are asking for too much,” Jaehyun mumbled in a tone so dull. “I… I cannot. I could ignore them, but there are too many memories of us, Yuta… I cannot.”

“Then ignore them,” Yuta spat. _My knight in his shining armor, I’m so sorry to do this to you._ “Hold onto your oath, _ser_.”

“…yes, Yu- _Your Grace._ ” It was forced. Both of them knew it.

 

Then, they rode in utter silence until the evening when they arrived at Fernsby.

It was like how Jaehyun told before- a large town set on the coast of a bay that depended mostly on fishing and trading. Fernsby had never been conquered before, from what Jaehyun had said, because the mountains on the west and the sea on the east left no ways for an invader, and House Seo of Saltshore –whom Fernsby was sworn to- had always been good at protecting those under their rule. Fernsby was an important port and even more important tactically, if things ever came to a war.

Still in silence, Jaehyun’s stallion rode in front to lead Yuta’s mare towards the more deserted, if that’s the term, part of the town. It was a nice change from the overwhelming crowd at the centre- even though Yuta must have been unrecognizable in his simple clothing and hood that hid his face enough, there was no way to know if there was a spy in the crowd. Taeyong must have noticed that Jaehyun was also gone by now and Taeyong was unfortunately smart enough the grasp the meaning behind Jaehyun’s absence. Yuta had never informed Taeyong about how deep his relationship with Jaehyun was, albeit Taeyong wasn’t blind- he must know. He would know that wherever Jaehyun was so was Yuta, which put them at a great risk to come to Fernsby. But what other choice did Yuta even have? He had no one else –since it was quite clear that Saltshore was not a choice- and he could not go stay in his own castle. It would have been the most foolish thing Yuta ever did and he was not that much of an idiot.

All Yuta wanted to do was to curl up somewhere and sleep for a few days long when Jaehyun told him that they were finally there. Under the setting sun Jaehyun’s skin looked more golden than its usual pale and his eyes were more amber, Yuta noticed all this when Jaehyun moved towards him to speak.

“Someone shall be here to take us in no time, Your Grace,” Jaehyun stated formally.

Yuta reached behind to press his hands against his waist as he stretched with a yawn. “At last! There is nothing I desire more than a bed at the moment.”

Jaehyun let out a laugh that didn’t reach his eyes. “It shall be a bit longer until we can rest.”

“Not too long, I hope.” Yuta pet his mare’s mane with care. “Wildfire is quite tired too. Aren’t you, girl?”

Wildfire neighed in annoyance as if she was agreeing.

“That’s a strange name,” Jaehyun wondered as his hands toyed with the reins.

“She runs as fast as wildfire spreads.” Yuta cracked a wide grin before noticing a small silhouette coming towards them. “Someone has arrived.”

Jaehyun only walked his stallion for a few more steps before stopping, and visibly relaxing. “Hello, Soojung.”

It was a girl that could be considered tall, with brown hair reaching her waistline and a pretty face but who was Yuta to be the judge of that? “Jaehyun,” Soojung greeted but it was simply so cold that Yuta _almost_ shivered. _Is she always like this?_

“Lead the way, please?” Jaehyun asked in his gentle, low voice which he once used to speak in only around Yuta- what was this feeling rooting in Yuta’s stomach now?

Soojung barely gave a nod before turning her horse around to lead them through the houses. There weren’t many people to see them anyway but even the ones already outside did not spare a look at them. Either they were told not to, either Yuta and Jaehyun’s disguise was too good… Yuta suspected it was the first one.

It didn’t take much longer until Soojung stopped her horse in front of a large house with an also large gardenspace and Jaehyun mimicked it.

Yuta could barely stand on his feet when he came down from his mare, his thighs were so bruised that he had to bite his lip not to make a sound in pain. Judging from the way he walked, Jaehyun was no different either. They both were used to riding, just not for this long.

While they walked inside the house Yuta’s eyes caught on the dagger hanging from the waist of Soojung’s trousers, and the way her hand was just on top of it. _If she wants to kill me, she will not have a better chance than this._

Soojung did not.

Inside of the house was simply what one would expect from a by-the-sea village; large rooms and large windows that let the sea breeze inside, fishing equipment piled on one side of the main room. There were three other women and a young boy that Yuta did not notice at first since he was sitting in the very corner of the room.

Jaehyun took his cloak off as soon as he entered the room while Yuta stayed just a few feet behind.  “Joohyun?”

One of the women, the one with arguably the most beautiful face Yuta had ever come across and silky black hair tied behind her neck, looked up as soon as she heard Jaehyun. “Jae!” Joohyun’s face lit up before she quickly went to wrap her arms around Jaehyun.

Oh, great, Yuta now felt even worse as he had to watch Jaehyun lean down to reach Joohyun’s height and gently hug her. _You won’t forget our memories, but you’ll go around doing things such as that…_

Yuta went to take a seat since no one was looking at him. Everyone was occupied with talking to Jaehyun and Yuta was too tired to stay standing on his feet- everyone was, except the boy who didn’t take his eyes off Yuta until Yuta turned to him too. _What does he want?_

 Jaehyun, after gods know how long passed, sat down next to Yuta. “Forgive my lack of manners, I should be introducing you.”

“It is quite alright, ser,” Yuta managed to mutter a sentence of simple courtesy with bore.

Yuta already knew Joohyun and he would be a fool to not know Soojung. The women who looked like an older Soojung was Sooyeon –it made sense, didn’t it? And the one with hair cut just below her chin and smiled at Yuta brightly was Yerim. Jaehyun didn’t introduce the boy. He wasn’t there anymore- how and when had he even left?

“With that, Your Grace,” Jaehyun said with an odd tone in his voice. “You have met all my sisters.”

Yuta almost jumped in his seat as his eyes opened wide. “Oh! I should have noticed.” _Then perhaps I would not get jealous like a green girl._

It was Joohyun and her gentle smile to reply this time in her deep voice. “It’s normal, Your Grace. We do not all share the same family name, after all. Neither do we all have shared syllables.”

Right. Soojung and Sooyeon were both Jungs like Jaehyun but Joohyun had Bae and Yerim had Kim. “Mind if I ask how, m’lady?”

Both the Jung sisters kept quiet as Jaehyun explained. “Here in Fernsby monogamy is not so commonly practiced, Your Grace. Father had two wives, one of them being Soojung and Sooyeon’s mother and the other is me and Joohyun’s. Joohyun got wed a couple of years ago… and we lost her husband to an accident.”

Every single sign on Joohyun’s face screamed that it was, in fact, _not_ an accident. “A sad loss.”

Yuta nodded deep in thought. “And Yerim…?”

“I’m their cousin,” Yerim beamed; how was she so joyful all the time? “I had to be taken under their care when I was young.”

Yuta bowed his head so slight with a respectful face. “I’m sorry for your loss, m’lady.”

Yerim chuckled. “You _are_ nicer than I thought you would be, Prince Nakamoto.”

“And while we are on that,” Sooyeon spoke at last and startled Yuta. “How is it that you carry a different name, Your Grace? Many stories I have heard, but not many of them make any sense for me to consider.”

Yuta forced his lips to show a smile. _That is none of what you should worry about._ “My queen mother was from overseas lands. She insisted on giving all her children a name in her mother tongue and after I lost her, I chose to carry the name she gave me in order to carry her legacy.”

Sooyeon, seemingly satisfied, gave a nod. “An honourable act.”

“She died in childbirth, no?” Soojung asked with her eyes piercing Yuta, as if she was going to cut him in half if he gave a lie as an answer.

“Yes,” Yuta tried to sound as nice as possible. “She died while giving birth to my younger brother who was born dead.”

 An uncomfortable silence fell until Joohyun cleared her throat. “Your Grace, did Jaehyun tell you why he brought you here?”

“No, m’lady.” _And I still am hoping you are not planning to sacrifice me to old gods, or something near it._ “I was wondering why.”

“Well,” Joohyun began after a sigh. “It is a long story… perhaps you would prefer to listen after you have rested properly? I know the travel from King’s Landing to here can be quite exhausting.”

Yuta was going to protest, but Jaehyun spoke in his behalf. “That would be better for both His Grace and me, sister.”

With a pushed mask of gratefulness and a hand balled into a fist, Yuta bit down onto his tongue. _I’m your prince! Who are you to speak on my behalf?_

Joohyun seemed to be relieved, why? “Alright, brother. Yerim-ah, will you be kind enough to show His Grace where he can rest?”

So, Yuta followed Yerim upstairs where she led him to a room not so big but just enough. She then left with a simple wish of a good night and Yuta could finally have some time alone, to think. It took a few minutes with Yuta’s aching muscles to remove his sword, his belt and all the smaller blades he kept on his body, then the part of his clothing that was just too much to sleep in.  

Yuta left the window open on purpose to let the salty breeze enter and caress his body just so mellow. The smell also reminded him of his friends, and the days he spent at Ironhold. Jaehyun might have been right about not forcing House Seo into the problem that was between the two princes, but it didn’t mean that Yuta didn’t miss the siblings’ company. Youngho with his books and Haeyoung with her swords, both of which Yuta liked equally. Haeyoung was a closer friend to Yuta after having fought side by side more than once but Yuta would not mind Youngho’s distant courtesy over Haeyoung’s brutal but ironic honesty at the moment. He was so alone that…

That was it. Yuta was simply _alone_.

And it was nothing more than mere hypocrisy to complain about loneliness while pushing away the only person he had at the moment. _Jaehyun_.

Yuta closed his eyes as he took a deep inhale of the cool air. What more did he have to worry about now? With Jaehyun having run away with him already, Yuta keeping him close would not put him in any more of a danger. Wasn’t that simply all Yuta had been troubling himself over? Yuta had no reason to force Jaehyun out of his walls now, as long as he didn’t have a wish to keep hurting them both.

_It would not be the same as before, but we can learn again. He would not get mad at me for not doing this before, nor would he refuse._

Then, he heard a knock from the door.

Without even a need to ask, Yuta knew who it was. “Come in.”

Jaehyun who looked like a silver ghost under the moonlight beaming onto him slid inside the room with again a ghost of a smile passing over his lips. “Your Grace.”

 _Yuta. It was always Yuta to you._ “Ser.”

“I was not able to sleep.” Jaehyun shifted his weight to his other leg and Yuta only then noticed that he was in his sleeping fit too. “If you would forgive my audacity to ask, could I stay with you?”

Yuta chewed on his bottom lip as his hands played with the covers on his legs. “Certainly.” _There is nothing I could desire more._

That was all Jaehyun needed to hear. He closed the door behind him as Yuta shifted on the bed, therefore he left enough space for Jaehyun to squeeze in. Jaehyun sat on the bed and stopped for a second, Yuta who was lying down could not see his expression –he hated it. Jaehyun shook whatever that got him frozen off before shoving his long legs under the covers and his head met the other end of the pillow. Even in the dark of midnight, the blush walking onto Jaehyun’s cheeks was not something Yuta’s eyes would miss.

Jaehyun’s throat bobbed as he flipped his torso around, to look at Yuta and gods, he had missed being so close. “Do you wish for me to keep my oath?”

Yuta exhaled a shaky breath out. “For a bit longer.” _Until I have accepted myself._

That somehow seemed to calm Jaehyun down, Yuta could tell from how his shoulders visibly relaxed. “Good night, Your Grace.”

A smile twitched onto the corners of Yuta’s mouth. “Good night, ser.”

It was not until many hours passed that their asleep bodies found a way to hold onto each other’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated ♡
> 
> ┆  ▸ [**tumblr**](https://solaregf.tumblr.com)   ▸ [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/solaregf)   ▸ [**curiouscat**](https://curiouscat.me/solaregf)


End file.
